


Push the Limit

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Funny, I just found out about Michael's video game, M/M, Michael is a sore loser, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Set back in '11. Michael finds out about his video game





	

“Dude.” Ryan said when Michael picked up his phone to answer his call.

“Well, hello to you too Ry.” Michael said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He was trying to be super formal to piss his boyfriend off.

“Mike, sweetheart, your video game sucks.” Ryan said. Michael looked a little confused then.

“Video game? What video game?” He asked. He remembered seeing some paperwork or something he needed to sign about a video game, but he thought it was so he could actually legally say that Call of Duty was his favorite, instead of just saying that he liked combat games.

“Yeah, you’re stupid swimming game. It downright sucks.” Ryan groaned. “I’m professional and I still can’t beat the simulated GOAT. And Devon looks like he’s having a stroke.”

“Dude, put me on video chat.” Michael said. He waited until Ryan’s face filled his screen.

“Dev, go ahead and start another round.” Ryan said. “Mike, watch this.” He turned the camera to the TV. Michael saw a computer generated image of him on the screen. He watched as Devon, who had some pretty good strokes, came in last place to him and all the other computer characters.

“What the…” Michael said. “I haven’t seen this before…”

“Well, maybe you need to try.” Ryan said. “I’m in shape and I feel like I just swan too many laps. Just imagine how poor Dev feels.”

“I’m dying bro!” Devon called from the background.

“What’s the name of this game?” Michael asked.

“Michael Phelps Push the Limit.” Ryan said. “It’s for Xbox 360 with Kinnect.” Michael nodded.

“Thanks. I’ll see you later okay? I need to do some research.” Ryan nodded and smiled.

“Love you.” Ryan blew a kiss at the camera. Devon was in the background, making gagging noises. They both hung up and Michael got to work.

****

“How the hell did I lose?!” Michael screamed at the TV. “I am him! How do I lose to me?!”

“Just calm down honey.” Ryan said. Michael hadn’t had time to play the game until he went to Florida. Devon was cracking up on the couch.

“No I will not calm down!” Michael said. “This is awful! How the hell am I supposed to win?! I’m the GOAT!”

“We know, we know.” Ryan said, rubbing his back.

“At this point, it’s easier just to get in the pool!” He flopped down. “That game sucks.”

“Told you.” Ryan said, smirking some. “Come on, let’s get your mind off of this. Devon, one game of Call of Duty please.” Devon switches out the game. Michael sighs.

“If I ever give my name to a video game again, just slap the shit out of me.”

“Can I do that anyway for this one?” Devon asked. Michael and Ryan both flipped him off. He laughed and handed them their controllers, Michael happy he was actually playing a game he could win at.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
